The lives we lead - Poems
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: Poems charting the lives of Disney heros and heriones.
1. A Small Prevential Town

In a small French town;

Lived a smart, pretty Belle

Her father was a clown;

Their story I will tell.

Father went on a trip;

The girl stayed home to read.

Man asked for hand and lip;

Wanted after by greed

Her father lost his way;

After him she soon fled.

Captive for all her days;

Tower nought but a bed.

Sent to bed with no food;

For tea she was their guest.

Exploring was her mood;

Master wasn't his best.

Wonderings in West Wing;

For her that was enough.

Shudder in cold, not sing;

Saving her life was rough.

Beast learns to love and care;

Teaches to read and dance.

He loves her smile, her hair;

Slowly, budding, romance.

To set her free was hard;

Care for her pa she must.

Thrown away like old lard;

By man who once had lust.

Village went to attack;

Thought Belle wasn't right mind.

They soon came racing back;

The servants were not kind.

Beast was consumed by grief;

His death was hatred, raw.

Belle's voice was his relief;

Hands and feet from his claw

Prince he was born to be;

Begins a new chapter

To Belle he said, "I'm me."

Happy ever after


	2. The Dark Forest - Where nobody should

In the depths of the Dark Wood,

No-one enters, no-one would.

Lie secrets of mysteries,

More than just some birds and bees

A young, fair maiden does run,

Through the shadows of the sun

A kind of fear shrouds her heart,

Her old life she must depart.

She is in more danger there,

But here, twigs pull at her hair.

The pounding of her feet,

As she goes to wild, from neat

She collapses to the ground,

She will stay there 'till she's found.

To her rescue seven,

Who prove she's not I heaven.

They help mend her broken bones,

Then they let her in their home.

She cleaned and set their home straight,

Then for tea they were not late.

They made her promise to stay,

Which she did until the day;

A handsome prince saved her life,

Then took her to be his wife

If the forest is your den,

Look out for seven dwarf men.


	3. The Princess Baby

The king and queen of land far,

They did wish upon a star.

And they were blessed with a girl,

Baby, blue eyes and blonde curls

News was carried far and wide,

Guests were welcomed inside.

Fairies stood alongside men,

Except one who hatched a plan

So evil was this fairy,

Her thoughts could curdle dairy.

But let's rest her plans aside,

Till the babe could be a bride

At the christening on this girl,

The fairies did shake and swirl.

They had come to bestow gifts,

Good curses that would not lift.

The first was a gift of face,

To outshine the human race

Bestowed beauty with blonde hair,

Gorgeousness none could compare.

The second was a song gift,

So her voice could drop and lift.

It was this wise fairy's choice,

Nature would hear angels voice.

Suddenly a puff of smoke,

This startled even tough blokes.

A bad spirit had come here,

And with her came her friend fear.

On the babe she placed a curse,

Crown assumed nought could be worse.

She'd prick her finger and die,

The kingdom would weep and cry.

Then in another smoke bang,

Doors rattle and windows clang.

The being with evil mind,

Had gone and left human kind.

The spell could not be un-done,

Death had killed all the night's fun.

It could be changed with a spell,

To alter this living hell

Cradle the fairy approached,

A spell from her voice was coached.

Princess not to die, just sleep,

The prick would make her snooze deep.

All spindles were to be burned,

Only small comfort was earned.

Princess was taken away,

To safely await the day

Till her sixteenth had passed by,

So she'd be safe and not die.

With fairies to guard the girl,

To protect all her blonde curls.


	4. Pure Depression

I'm all alone, and I wait.

I cry, but my life was once great.

I once had a loving dad,

Who never shouted nor got mad.

But that has all changed,

My stepmother is deranged.

I sleep and live in the cellar,

Poor little Cinderella

Come and do your job, rings a deceitful snob.

I wait on them hand and foot,

I clean their house, clothes to boot.

Then I sleep covered in soot,

I work to my own boot.

Come I have another task; you must do all I ask.

Another day: another chore.

I'm not content but do not bore.

Though my arms are aching sore,

I've been worked to my core.

And will be worked there again.

A bell in the distance it does ring, Come and work it does sing.

How I dream of far off things, all I get is clocks that ding.

I sit here and dream, As I stich and seam.

Of a handsome prince, not tough old mince.

Far off lands no splinters in my hand.

Fancy hair and dress; not cleaning more mess.

Through continuous drone, I do not moan.

I have to leave it be, there is no point to me.

In the house someone calls, daydreams have to pause and stall.

I only speak to birds and mice,

To have a friend would be nice.

Someone to talk to when I'm sore,

Someone exciting; not a bore

We would laugh and talk,

We could run and walk.

And somewhere in despair,

I'd find someone who cared.

A maid's job is never done, more cleaning; what fun!

I wish life was different,

But you can't alter the past.

You can only alter clothes,

To make sure they last.

As I finish what I said, I have to go make tea and bed.

I've forgotten all I said; too much is in my head.

There's too much in my hand; for anyone to understand.

But still I need a confide,

A person whose comments wouldn't be snide

Before I reach breaking

Someone prove that I'm still worth the taking.

I won't kill my dream; but no one is keen.

Before this is the end, I really need a friend.

And again off I go, rushing to and from.

Guess all I can say; is just to be nice to me.

At the end of the day; all the change I can see.


	5. Pillar of Strength

I thought I was your average kid,

Except I always stood out.

I caused havoc everywhere,

All the villagers would shout.

For I wasn't really average,

I was the son of the God Zeus.

Reason behind me being unusual,

I didn't have screws loose.

So I went to find my place,

And I would impress my dad.

I had to prove my worth,

To prove I wasn't mad.

Find a man, Philoctetes,

Who turned out to be half goat

Trainer of heroes,

On me he did not dote.

Training was so gruelling

I had to get through.

So I succeeded

Just to prove to you.

I went out trying to help,

People weren't that sure.

I defeated a hydra,

People found my lure.

I was welcomed as a hero,

Solving problems big and small

Engraved onto stone

Statue 20 feet tall

Still I was not happy,

I could not figure out why.

I had super human strength,

But yet I still could die.

Then I met a Grecian Beauty,

By the name of Meg

Though she was so lovely,

For me she did not beg.

Me she grew to love,

She sacrificed her life.

She slowly began to fade,

Her life cut by a knife.

I went to get her soul,

To the Underworld I went.

There I again met Hades,

Best wishes were not sent.

So displeased to see me,

That he sought to kill.

But retrieve Meg's soul I did,

Proved I was strong of will.

To Meg I returned her life,

I had earned my place.

For I only had to save one,

Not the entire human race.

I was welcomed as a hero,

And I could join their world.

My parents or my Meg,

I decided to stay with my girl.


	6. Just a little tail

I was last of seven, Mother was in heaven.

My king was my dad, and boy could he get mad.

He wanted me to sing, I, to collect human things.

I was obsessed with one boy, prized more than mere toys.

One time I missed a song, apparently very wrong.

My Dad found my cave, treasures I could not save.

I swam off upset, Sebastian, safety he would bet.

Found underwater lair, sea goddess would scare.

Ursula promised fame, more to come to my name.

I traded away by choice, to have legs but no voice.

I began to drown, slowly weighed down.

Founder took me to shore, to stay for three days more.

I met the boy prince, words I could not mince.

He looked at me strange, As though I was deranged.

I wobbled on my new feet, on these strange streets.

I didn't fit in well, that much I could tell.

But the prince showed me round, Introduced me to his town.

But I needed that kiss, chances we would miss.

Then someone stole my song, situation felt wrong.

Vanessa was her claim, But Ursula was her true name.

The witch had taken my man, to succeed in her plan.

On my third day, she took him away.

They were set to marry; I knew I could not tarry.

Scuttle came between them, Sebastian attacked her hem.

Then the necklace broke, her voice became a croak.

Sea Monster she became, all was clear in her game.

My tail and voice came back to me, now her slave – never free.

For my life and freedom, Father would trade his freedom.

As soon as she had the crown, Atlantic set to drown.

All seemed to be lost, we had paid too high a cost.

The finest ship in the realm and Eric was at the helm.

Drove prow into that b***h, No more was seen of witch.

As Eric feel into the sea, I took him to safety.

Dad got his Triton back, Cease, then, did the attack.

I'm the one Eric's been searching for, Wanted to stay forever more.

Our love my dad did bless, then to straighten up the mess;

Legs permanently; no tail, our new life set sail.


	7. Me, 626

626 My name,

Want no fame.

Everything game

I got away,

From Jumbaa today

Sent me on way

Found new place,

Not that ace.

Fall with no grace.

Stuck in pound,

Until I'm Found

Must be hound

Little child,

Must not see wild,

Temper kept mild.

Ukulele,

Stitch free,

Definitely happy

Evil Ganto,

Stinks of poo,

Tells me to shoo

Ganto scare,

Grab Lilo's hair.

Nani must pair.

Fly a spaceship,

Jumbaa no tip,

Crash land in dip.

Lilo we save,

Things turn grave.

Stitch no fave.

Stitch can stay,

No go away.

Found my way!


	8. Sugar Spoonfuls and Perfectness

Chimney sweeps, sugar spoon.

Dancing with children of the moon

Drinking tea on the ceiling,

Floating with swans on wing

Measuring children's minds

Simply one of a kind

Jumping into chalk,

Going for afternoon walks

Visiting pigs in a pigpen,

Buying gingerbread men

Trips to parks and zoos,

Meeting ghosts that yell 'Boo'

Adventuring in the sea,

Ah, the busy life of me.

Birthday snakeskin belts,

Delicious chocolate melts.

Medicine with sugar,

Adventure can go far.

Going to faraway lands,

Or wandering close at hand

Walking along rooftops,

Excitement never stops.

With me, fun never ends.

As long as we all remain friends.

Times with family are still best,

I leave when wind goes to west.


	9. Second Star to the Right

We fly through the night,

Wendy, John and I

We look such a sight,

With Michael we fly.

To the stars on the right

Wendy was a mother,

To the Lost Boys,

Mother like no other,

Gave stories and toys

To her boys and brothers

To the lagoon of mermaids,

They push Wendy in.

In water they would wade,

Scared of the Captain,

Goodbye was bade.

To Island of skull,

Hook had Tiger Lily.

He planned to cull,

But Hook was silly.

Ran scared to boat hull

Daughter of chieftain red,

Pan did return.

Gave feast with bread.

For home Wendy yearned.

So she went to bed.

Hook poisoned drink,

Tink did save,

Pan did not think,

Tink acts grave.

Poison drank by Tink.

Tink's life came back,

All thanks to Pan.

They formed an attack,

They hatched a plan,

Get Lost Boys back.

Crocodile goes tock,

Hook, Pan to beat.

Scared off by clock,

Hook, croc to eat,

Children did mock.

Homeward bound,

They all went.

Once again found,

Best wishes sent.

Safe and sound

If ever you stare,

At the stars up high

Think of a boy in care,

He with fairies fly

Tink and Pan; pair


	10. Diamond in the Rough

Diamond in the rough,

Life is tough.

Street rat, alley cat

Diamond in the rough

Running through the streets,

Barely enough to eat,

Abu lends a paw, escape from the law.

Running through the streets

Life ain't that bad,

No mum or dad.

Free to roam, make my own home.

Life ain't that bad.

I heart I did win,

Of Princess Jasmine,

Beauty fair, splendour hair

The heart I did win.

Twisted sort of man,

Hatching evil plans,

Send me to cave, Fate is grave.

Twisted sort of man

I escaped with some help,

A Genie with a yelp!

Magic carpet, Genie full of wit,

I escaped with some help.

Then I would wince,

As I became a prince,

Then stole away, an evil day.

Then I would wince.

Save Princess I must,

But with no one to trust,

All under spell, Genie could not tell,

Save Princess I must.

I had journeyed far,

I had vanished Jafar,

Princess in sand, I got her hand,

I had journeyed far.

Genie did not tarry,

Jasmine and I to marry,

Genie set free, because of me,

Genie did not tarry.

So ends my story,

Good, bad and gory,

So my friend, this is the end,

So ends my story.


	11. Treasure Pleasure

Life at Benbow Inn,

Police think I sin,

When I'm having fun

Guess life is rather,

Sad because of my father,

Leaving his only son

One day some trouble,

Some geezer pops his bubble,

Gives me a sphere

Attack on our inn,

How much trouble are we in?

Wish things were clear.

Map leads to Planet Treasure,

My first love and pleasure,

I really want to go.

Standing at port,

Like a giant fort.

Just goes to show.

A boy from nowhere,

Hardly any care.

Find place of legend.

I was shown,

Worlds beyond my own,

Failed by other men.


End file.
